


Prisoners (Extended Version)

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Intersex Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki loses his marbles, M/M, Odin is a dick, Prison Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Thor Angst, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thorki - Freeform, as usual, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewrite of the original. I added more meat in the middle (hehe). Post TDW AU: Loki is tossed back into his prison cell after helping Thor and Jane defeat Malekeith. Thor is denied his request to return to Midgard and Loki loses his sanity while in solitary confinement. Warnings for suicide attempt, do not read if this is a trigger for you. Thor does the only thing he can to save Loki, he joins him in his cell. Happy ending. I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prisoners (Extended Version)

Loki is shoved back into his cell and the force field is lowered down. Frigga is dead and the nine realms are saved from the Dark Elves and the Aether, but he gets to continue his sentence and rot in the dungeons. If only he’d regained consciousness sooner, he could have made his escape. He’d faked his death, sort of. That blow to the chest hurt like hell and penetrated several major organs, but Loki used his magic to save himself. It just took longer than he anticipated. Loki curses his frustrations. His cell is just as he left it, smashed to pieces and smeared with blood. With Frigga dead, no new luxuries will be smuggled to him. No social visits will be paid to occupy him and keep him sane. Loki knows what happens to the criminals that dwell down here without company. They go mad.

                Thor tells Odin that he does not want to be king and that he wishes to return to Midgard. His request is denied. Odin is grateful that his son took the reins from him and defied his orders, saving the nine realms including Asgard. The role Thor has spent his entire life preparing for will be his in a very short time, though Odin does not tell him this. Thor begs his father to release him from the line of succession but Odin refuses. He is not going to hand over the throne to that idiot second cousin of his. He orders his son to his chambers. The process of rebuilding Asgard’s defenses will begin on the morrow. Odin will need Thor to help him, the damage is so vast.

                “What is to become of Loki?” Thor asks his father before the guards haul him away.

                “He will continue to serve his sentence.” Odin states.

                “He deserves just as much credit for saving the realms as I. I would have failed without his assistance.”

                “True as that may be Loki is still Loki, and he has not reformed or developed one ounce of remorse for his previous actions and is still a danger to us all. He will remain in his cell.” Thor looks to protest this decision but the look on Odin’s face tells him it would be pointless. Odin will not budge on this.

                Months pass as Thor works to rebuild the palace and all that was destroyed. Odin forbids him to visit Loki and he does not possess Frigga’s magic to visit him through the fire. It was easier to sneak into the dungeons right after the attack. Loki was the only prisoner that was not released and no one bothered to keep watch down there when everything else was under siege. But now all Thor can do is bribe the guards to pass him news of Loki’s condition. It is deteriorating quickly.

                Thor is awoken in the middle of the night by one of the dungeon patrol guards. Loki’s cell is bathed in his blood. He tried to kill himself. The months of isolation and grief have finally taken their toll and Loki is on the verge of death. Thor rushes to the dungeons praying he is not too late.

                When he gets there he is greeted by a grizzly scene. The healers are already there doing their work, but Loki is so limp and pale Thor has his doubts about his survival. Loki has pulled his hair out in clumps and there are large bald patches on his scalp. There are small cuts all over his body. Many of them are superficial, designed to inflict pain not mortal damage. But the large wound in his stomach is the one that is killing him. Loki fashioned a knife out of an object in his cell and stab himself with it.

                “Will he survive?” Thor asks as his voice chokes.

                “Tonight? Yes. Tomorrow….his madness will kill him eventually. Once I am done healing him I am ordered to return him to his cell. He’ll simply try again and again until he succeeds. There is no hope for him now.” Lady Eir says grimly.

                “Is there naught I can do?” Thor asks.

                “The solitude has driven him mad. Unless he is released, he will die.” She tells him.

                “Then I shall join him in his cell.” Thor says firmly. The healer looks up at him wide eyed and shocked.

                “My Prince the Allfather wo...”

                “The Allfather can execute me if he disagrees with my decision. I will already be in a prison cell. It will be the only punishment left to avail him.” Thor says seriously. Servants come and clean the cell while Loki is healed. Thor orders them to bring down large trays of food and fresh clothing as well. Thor removes Mjolnir and places her on the ground in the dungeon hallway. When Loki is patched up and the room is clean Thor picks up his skeleton of a brother and steps inside. Thor gently lays his brother on the bed and tucks him in.

                Thor looks around at the tattered furniture and white walls. The bathroom is a tiny space hidden behind a seamless wall panel which will not close if occupied. The shower stall is the only place where prisoners have any semblance of privacy. There are no windows and no sunshine or sense of time in here. There are many books but Loki has no doubt read through all of them multiple times by now. Thor removes his armor and strips down to his underclothing. Now in a simple cream colored under-tunic and linen under trousers, Thor climbs onto the small bed next to his brother and pulls him close. He does not fall asleep fearing his brother will stop breathing.

                The following morning Odin pays Thor and Loki a visit.

                “What madness is this?” His father booms his displeasure.

                “Loki tried to kill himself. He has gone mad from his solitude.” Odin lowers the shield to the cell.

                “Get out of there this instant.” He orders Thor like he is a small child.

                “No. Execute me if you must, but I will not leave his side. Not again. He needs me. He will die if I do not stay with him.”

                “He should have died a long time ago.” Odin says in anger.

                “Find yourself another heir. Until Loki is released from this cell I will not leave it.”

                “So be it.” Odin turns and leaves. If he wants to rot in there with his traitorous brother, then he can get the full prison experience just like Loki.

                Loki sleeps well into the following afternoon. The large food tray, which is sitting on the floor, has long since gone cold and some of the food is getting stale. Thor eats a hearty amount leaving behind some of the lighter easier digested foods for Loki. When Loki finally stirs it is with a whimper. The first thing Loki notices it is that he is not alone. There is another physical presence in his cell.

                “Mother.” Loki whispers. He did it! He’s free! He must be in Valhalla now. But he also feels pain and hunger and despair. His body feels clean, something he hasn’t done for himself in quite some time. He feels. He feels. No!

                “I am sorry brother, but I am not our Mother.” Thor says as Loki’s vision comes into focus.

                “Have you come to kill me?”

                “No brother.”

                “Why not?” Loki asks his eyes wild with insanity. Tears fall freely from Thor’s eyes and his voice fails him. It takes several moments for Thor to answer.

                “Because I love you.” Thor sobs. Thor pulls Loki into his embrace and cradles him for what feels like an eternity. He can hold him for as long as he wants. There is nothing but time in this place. Loki reaches up and cups Thor’s face with both of his hands and Thor heart fills with warmth.

                “I love you Thor.” Loki confesses, his eyes still glazed with a disconnected expression. Thor smiles at him and caresses his dark lovely hair vowing to himself that he will return his brother to full health, somehow. Loki continues to smile at Thor with a soft if insane expression. He is completely surprised when Loki tugs his head down roughly and kisses him full on the lips, slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Thor gasps into Loki’s mouth, his loins constrict, and his whole body reacts with a desire never before exposed to the light of day.

                Thor pulls Loki back to break the kiss. “No brother! Not that kind of love.” Thor tries to explain. But it is too late. The seed has been planted inside his mind now. A new mixture of confusing emotions rolls through Thor and he doesn’t know what to do. It’s not like he can keep his distance from Loki. Loki is out of his mind right now and doesn’t even realize what he is doing. He is not responsible for his actions, but Thor is. Thor must be the responsible one.

                The unexpected pleasure he felt from Loki’s sweet soft lips….. Thor has a sudden overwhelming desire to trot off to the training yard and practice until his muscles fail him. Once again, he realizes that he cannot run from this.

                “Brother! Play a game of chess with me!” Loki chirps in a bright and happy voice. Chess. Yes that he can do. He can play chess. Thor sits down on the floor across from Loki with the board in between. It will be how the pair will spend most of their time while trapped in this cell. Loki begins singing softly a lullaby Thor has not heard since childhood.

                “I remember when mother used to sing that to us at bedtime.” Thor says.

                “The monsters under the bed look like me, see…..” Loki’s eyes turn red and his skin turns blue. Thor has never seen Loki in his Jotunn form and it takes him off guard.

                “You’re not a monster Loki. You’ve done bad things but just because you look a certain way does not mean you are a monster.” Thor feels sadness well up in his chest again. Loki turns white again but he keeps singing the lullaby.

                “Talk to me Loki. Tell me what you are thinking.”

                “You always came and chased the monsters away. Can’t chase me away. Can’t chase me away.” Loki rocks back and forth.

                “I’d never chase you away Loki. I’ll always come for you brother.”

                “You should have let go with me. We could have been together.” Loki says. It strikes Thor in that moment that Loki had tried to kill himself then as well. “No love. No love. The love is all gone. No Loki.”

                “I love you will all of my heart brother. Please hear me and know that.” Thor beseeches him, but Loki is looking off in the distance and rocking himself still.

                “I knew you loved me. Pretty Sif always around, always touching you. You’re mine!” Loki lunges at Thor and tries to molest him. Thor easily overpowers Loki but is horrified by his behavior.

                “How long have you felt this way about me?” Thor asks.

                “I love you Tor.” Loki says with a childlike voice and giggles. Loki used to call Thor Tor when he was little.

                “You loved me even then didn’t you?”

                “You want to play hide and seek Tor?”

                “Not today Loki, maybe some other time.”

XxXxXxXxXxXx 

                “Loki, you will shower today.” Thor says. Loki looks at him and frowns.

                “What would be the point?”

                “To not stink to high Valhalla. You must take care of yourself brother. Now remove your clothes.” Thor says in a stern voice. He feels dirty and nervous though. That kiss Loki gave him is still burned into his mind and the thought of seeing Loki naked is making blood pool in his neither region. He needs to think of something else. Loki smiles wickedly at his command to strip. He pulls off his shirt slowly and seductively and tosses it to the ground. He then hooks his thumbs into his pants and swiftly slips them down. Thor looks away.

                Dirty diapers, festering wounds, Volstagg naked. Suddenly, Thor feels Loki pressing his body to his. Loki’s semi-erect cock is smashed into his hip. Thor grabs him by the hair.

                “Good you’re ready. Time to bathe.” He drags him to the back wall which is deceptively smooth. He presses on the hidden panel and the wall opens up to reveal the bathing chamber which is small and basic. The toilet and sink are exposed to the full view of passersby. The shower is enclosed and is the only space in the entire cell that offers some semblance of privacy. Thor shoves Loki in and turns on the water.

                “Do not come out until you have scrubbed every inch.” Thor orders. Loki giggles. Thor grabs one of the many books in Loki’s cell and sits down on the bed to read it. The sound of water rushing in the background is all Thor can hear…at first. After a few minutes Thor hears other things, telltale things like a specific rhythm of sloshing water and heavy breathing. Then a loud moan echoes in the bathroom.

                “Thor…”

                Thor is hard instantly. Thor quickly covers his problem with the book he is reading as the morning guard patrol walks by. They look at him casually as they pass and Loki moans Thor’s name again. The guards don’t react but Thor knows they heard it. He is mortified beyond belief.

                Loki finally finishes and strides out of the shower fully naked again and Thor looks everywhere but at him.

                “Get dressed.” Thor growls.

                “You’re no fun.”

                “I’m taking a shower brother. Stay out.” Thor orders. He divests himself of his clothes quickly and then jumps into the shower to masturbate. Thor tries not to be too obvious or moan as loudly as Loki did. He imagines what those milky white globes would look like while stretched around him. Thor’s come splatters against the wall of the shower and Thor directs the water flow there to wash it away. Feeling much relieved and relaxed Thor exits the shower. After getting dressed he sets up the chess board for another game.

                As they play Thor has new questions burning in his mind. Was Loki’s hatred of him some sort of twisted up crush? His secret desire for his big brother festering into self-loathing and hate that Loki felt needed to be completely eliminated? Did Loki want to destroy the one thing he could never have and wanted most? Was being around him that painful for Loki?

                Thor wants to ask all these questions and more but he doesn’t. He fears the answer, but more so, he fears his response. To kiss away all of Loki’s tears and mutter sweet words that only lovers share. But Loki is insane and if Thor is wrong he could inflict more damage instead of healing his brother. They play the game the rest of the day.

                When the lights in the prison dim they climb into the bed together. Loki snuggles into Thor’s side much like a lover, his head resting on Thor’s chest. The sweet intimacy of it warms Thor’s heart. He has longed for such affection from him. The men drift off to sleep peacefully.

                Thor awakens to the movement of Loki humping his leg like a dog in heat. Loki has removed his clothes and his big meaty cock is rubbing against Thor’s ass cheek. Thor flies out of bed.

                “Go take a shower Loki.” Thor’s voice is roughened from desire, his pupils blow wide. Loki stands from the bed with a hand wrapped round his cock which is pumping furiously. Again Thor must look away. They’ve been in the cell together now for nine days.

XxXxXxXxXx

                The days blur together with a mixture of boredom, monotony, and moments of hot burning desire which makes Thor’s life a living hell. The lack of privacy doesn’t help either. The guards are always around. Thor lies to himself and says that the guards don’t know of Loki’s lust for him despite the fact that his moans can be heard halfway down the hall.  He gets the feeling the guards are walking by to check and see if they’ve started fucking each other yet.

                Loki’s grip on reality is better on some days than others. Thor can always tell when Loki is lucid because he becomes his bitter, snide self again.

                “I remember when we fought in the gatehouse. You said you just wanted to be my equal. Equal in whose eyes? Father’s? Asgard’s? Or mine?” Thor asks Loki as they play another round.

                “Did I say that?”

                “Yes Loki you did. Do not pretend otherwise. It was one of the most honest moments we’ve had in our lives.”

                “Your father’s opinion means nothing to me.” Loki hisses. Which of course Thor has figured out that Odin’s opinion means a great deal to Loki.

                “During the battle on Midgard, on the tower, I begged you to come home and for a moment I thought you would say yes…until you stabbed me. For one beautiful moment I think you gave it genuine consideration, so why did you not take it?”

                Loki’s eyes go distant and he sings again, this time a popular battle hymn often sung at feasts.

                “No, no, no, no brother! Do not run from this truth. Loki look at me. Why didn’t you come home?”

                “Shadows. No sunlight for me. You never cast your sunlight upon me.”

                “That’s not true Loki. You’ve always had my love.” Thor says. But Loki’s eyes turn glossy and a tear runs down his cheek. He continues singing the battle hymn and in Thor’s heart he knows that the love Loki was given was not the kind he needed. They’ve been in the cell for six months now.

XxXxXxXxXxXx 

Thor and Loki are playing another round of chess when familiar footsteps echo through the dungeon. The men turn and see their father standing outside of their cell.

                “It has been a year Thor. Do you still wish to continue with this folly?”

                “Yes.”

                “And if I threaten to execute Loki if you do not leave his cell?”

                “Better a quick death than a slow one.” Thor replies. Odin huffs and leaves without another word. The men are left alone to sit in silence.

                “Why do you do this Thor? You could have your freedom if you but ask for it.” Loki states.

                “I will not abandon you again. I will not lose you to madness or grief or anything else that would prey upon your mind inside this cell.” Thor says resolutely.

                “I love you.” Loki says looking Thor fully in the eyes. He doesn’t look insane this time. He looks as clear headed as ever. Loki crawls over the chess board, knocking over pieces and ruining the game. “Kiss me.” Loki whispers.

                “Loki I…it would be wrong.”

                “Why? Because I am your brother? I am a frost giant Thor. We share no blood. We can lie together.”

                “Does our childhood mean nothing to you? We were raised as brothers.” Thor says clinging to this moral thread for hope. Loki gets very close to Thor, to the point of sharing breath.

                “Look me in the eye and tell me you do not desire me. Tell me you do not wish to make love to me, and take me and fill my Jotunn womb with your child.” Loki says very seriously.

                “Your Jotunn womb…..?” Realization dawns on Thor. Jotunns are hermaphrodites. While largely male in appearance, they can actually both bare and sire children. “Loki, do you have a..a….”

                “A cunt? Yes. Though it did not make an appearance until that day we stole away to Jotunnheim after your failed coronation. When that Jotunn touched me and turned my arm blue, I felt it emerge between my legs. I have been unable to hide it since, even with Odin’s camouflage.”

                “Have you…used it?” Thor asks feeling like a pervert.

                “Not yet.” Loki says. The silence returns. Tension builds by the second as neither brother moves. They stare each other down, breathing the same air. Loki is the first to break the détente. He grabs Thor’s neck and pulls him in for a heated kiss. Thor’s resolve caves and he reciprocates the tender act, sweeping his tongue into Loki’s mouth to taste him.   

                It is the middle of the day, but they don’t care. They don’t care if the guards or other prisoners see them. They are going to make love and they are not going to hold back. They pull at each other’s clothes, tugging and yanking until they are both naked. Thor rolls them until Loki is on his back and Thor is above him. They are on the hard cell floor, and though the bed is nearby neither thinks to use it. It would probably break under the strain anyway.

                Thor peppers Loki’s neck with nips and kisses as his hands wander the pale man’s slender frame. They both stop when Thor’s hand gets near Loki’s private area. Thor leans back and Loki opens his legs to let Thor see what is down there. Loki’s cock is elegant and his testicles are small and split into labia lips that encircle his beautiful rosebud opening. Loki is wet, eager, and ready for him.

                Thor looks back up into Loki’s eyes and sees embarrassment and fear. “You are lovely my darling.” Thor says to Loki. He lowers back down to give Loki the skin to skin contact he so desperately needs. He lines up with Loki and slowly pushes in. The pleasure they both feel is earth shattering. Loki arches his hips to meet Thor’s thrusts and both moan with wanton abandon. Thor cannot see or hear outside, but he knows there must be a storm, because he feels like his soul is on fire. Loki wraps his legs around Thor’s hips and hangs on for the ride of his life.

                “I love you, I love you.” Thor mutters over and over again. There are tears in Loki’s eyes and Thor knows that Loki feels it too.

                The noise they are making does indeed attract curious investigators as several guards round the corner to figure out what is going on. They all stop short at the sight of the two princes making love and promptly turn back the way they came. None of the scheduled patrols for that corridor make their rounds that afternoon. Thor and Loki are given their privacy.

                Thor and Loki enter into a new daily routine and the guards learn very quickly which times of day to avoid that particular hallway. It is one day after a very loud and joyous round of love making that the princes are visited by Odin’s entourage of elite advisors, noblemen, and priests. Thor and Loki look at them with open befuddlement. What are they doing here?

                “The king is dead. Long live the king.” The Head Temple Priest says. The force field of their cell lowers and just like that they are free. Thor hesitates at first, fearing this is a con or a ruse designed to separate him from his brother. Thor makes sure Loki is in front of him when they step out of the cell.

                “Odin fell into Odinsleep three days ago and then his breath gave out. Since he has never named another heir, nor officially sentenced you to prison, you are the rightful king of Asgard.”

                “And what of Loki?” Thor asks them.

                “You are King now Thor. Loki’s sentence can be whatever you wish it to be.” The advisor says.

                “Then he is fully pardoned.” Thor announces.

                “Thor, I know this is not exactly good timing but, I think I need to pay a visit to the healers.” Loki says with some hesitation.

                “Are you unwell?” Thor asks.

                “Not unwell, just with child, I believe. The healers should probably confirm that though.” Loki explains. Thor smiles softly at him and runs his fingers through Loki’s black hair.

                “When is the coronation scheduled?” Thor asks.

                “Tomorrow morning Your Majesty.”

                “Then the ceremony will serve a dual purpose. Make ready for a hand fastening as well.”


End file.
